HCPC35
is the 35th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 521st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While delivering bento across Pikarigaoka, Yuko and the others come across a picky elderly woman and try to find a way to make her happy. '' Summary Yuko shows the girls how to make her honey candy. As they grow excited she shows them how to make the candy even more sweet, waving her hand over them before she starts showing them how to make the candies starting from the very beginning. With that she requests their help delivering food around their town and they agree to it. In town the Cures come across a manga company, where their first delivery is. Inside they find several people who are worn out after eating lunch. They deliver the candy to them before taking off for the next person, a girl who was starving after work. She is delighted to see them, voicing how much of a fan she is regarding Yuko's families store, but Hime is unable to determine how she recognizes the girl. They head off to visit the next person, an elderly woman who lives in a mansion with her parakeet. Hime is quickly disgusted by the woman's picky attitude and is unable to get along with her bird- who pecks her in response to complaining. The girls quickly take off afterwards and are now worn out themselves; but happy to have done something nice like that. On the rooftop, Hosshiwa was angered by the people who enjoyed eating food. She watches as a Choiark tries it and becomes further enraged after it grows excited and happy. She then planned to get rid of the food from the Omori's store. The next day the girls head out to deliver more food. The woman awaits their delivery but to her shock, she is greeted by Hosshiwa, who transforms her parakeet into a Saiark to spread desserts all over the area. The Cures realize what is going on but arrive too late, so quickly they transform and a fight breaks out. Hosshiwa ordered the Choiarks and the Saiark to attack, but were fended off pretty easily. The Saiark uses a loud screeching attack to disorient Lovely, Princess and Fortune, but Honey saved them before they were attacked again. Hosshiwa proclaimed that people should eat desserts rather than rice, but Honey said that her food is fine because people are happy. She then sings her song as she attacks the Saiark herself, which awakens her Innocent Form. She asks Hosshiwa to eat rice together with her, but Hosshiwa refuses to hear and tells the Saiark to attack her. Honey counters it easily and used Honey Temptation to stop its movement before she and the other Cures used Happiness Big Bang to defeat it and free Mitsutani. A disgusted Hosshiwa leaves immediately after. After delivering the bento and candies to Mitsutani, she was angry due to how late they were- with the parakeet quickly making an excuse as to why they didn't show up. In hopes of making amends, Yuko invites Mitsutani to dine at her families home with her and the others and she accepts the offer. Major Events *Yuko uses her Innocent Form for the first time and performs her new attack, Honey Temptation. *This episode marks the second set of previews for the ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! movie, which premiered on October 11th, 2014. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Nobuko Mitsuya Trivia *Yuko is seen with a LovePreBrace on her PreCards like Cure Fortune in episode 32. *The Cures change back to their winter clothes and remained wearing them for the rest of the season. ** Iona's winter clothes is seen for the first time. * When Hime gets attacked a second time by the parakeet, it was the original clip from the first time. *'PreCards debuted:' Cure Honey's Innocent Form PreCards. *As of this episode the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message is no longer used. *This is the first time that an animal has been turned into a Saiark, as the old woman's parakeet was trapped along with her. *When reverting back to Cure Honey from her Innocent Form, Yuko's glove isn't colored in. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!